


[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Accidental Marriage [Podfic] [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Ivan Vorpatril, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Marriage, Somewhat-Reliable Narrator, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Practice Makes Perfect" by lannamichaelsAuthor's original summary:Ivan knew better than to accidentally marry Gregor Vorbarra. He absolutely, absolutely knew better. But that still didn't stop it from happening.
Relationships: Gregor Vorbarra/Ivan Vorpatril
Series: Accidental Marriage [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice Makes Perfect.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477657) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:12:38
  * **File Size:** 12 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GQ9tf8KytAWTZBLgTvgUWPifZnn0-YUm)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fcgP14XxVu8e6eMQdunOLUzWQzVkJeh9)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Practice Makes Perfect_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477657)
  * **Author:** [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/lannamichaels)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
